


Meet the Family

by Littlewildcat



Series: Tony’s New Life [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Peter is going on vacation with his family, but before he leaves he wants to do something special with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony’s New Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Meet the Family

Peter quietly jumped in through the bedroom window and noticed no one there. He smiled, he was going to get him this time. He peeked at the door and looked both ways to make sure that the coast was clear. He heard someone humming a melody. He silently scaled the wall, the apartment was old and the floors often creaked with any weight so this was the best option. A mischievous smile adorned his face when he saw the broad back in front of him, oblivious to the trickster of a spider creeping up on him. He was so getting him this time. He crawled up the ceiling so the he could position himself directly behind him when he landed. He let his feet dangle as he held himself with just his hands. This was going to be awesome. He them reales his hands and landed with a soft thud. 

“ Got ya!” He shouted. The figure in front of him disappeared into a mist.

“ Yeah not really,” a cocky voice said behind him. Peter gave a groan of frustration as he turned and took of his mask. He glared at the man who was smirking at him.

“ Why do you have to always do that, Beck!” He whined.

Beck raised a perfect eyebrow, “ What? Foil your plans?”

“Yes,” Peter pouted as he threw himself at his boyfriend who caught him. 

“ Easy there. Remember who is the villain here. You can’t complain about foiled plans.”

Peter rolled his eyes and looked up at him. “ Occasional villain. You mostly hep me now. You only steal when you need to pay your moms medical bills.”

Beck placed a kiss on his soft brown curls. “ You are too sweet my love.”

Peter smiles at the affection.

“ How did you know I was coming?”

Beck fondly rolled his eyes, “ You are on every major news network. It’s not too hard to figure out your next move.”

Peter hummed as he looked up to Beck. “ Hmmm.... Sounds like that villain mastermind is tracking my every move.”

Beck laughed. “ I sure am. Don’t want to get heart attack. Remember I’m not as young as you.”

“ You look good for your age old man.” 

Beck chuckled. “ Want something to eat? I can order in.”

“Sure. I think I feel like pizza.”

“ Pizza sounds good.”

Peter kisses his cheek. “ And you know what would sound even better?” Peter asked in a husky voice.

Beck sighed. “ Pete...babe... come on we really don’t have to do that.”

Peter pouted. “ Come on,” he whined, “ It’ll be fun. You’ll love it.”

Beck sighed. “ What’s wrong with the way we do things now? Is it really that boring? I mean we had sex against the window. I think that was hot. Didn’t you?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “ Of course I love the way we do things. But I want to try something new.”

Beck didn’t look convince. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Becks neck and pulled himself close to his ear. “ I can sweeten the deal for you.”  
Peter said huskily.  
“ Pierre can come back.” Peter whispered softly.

“Oooohhh, really?” Beck said with a small smile. 

“ uh huh. I may just happen to decide to clean the place right before you finish your shift. I think I can clean the kitchen table just as you walk in.” Peter said huskily.

“ Really?”

“ Can you imagine? Me in that maid outfit you love me to wear so much. The skirt up all the way so you can see those black panties you think I look so hot in.”

“ Hmmm.”

“ And the. You can come in right behind me and bend me over the table, having your way with me.”

“ Sounds like a dream come true.”

“ I can make it true you know..”

Beck sighed.   
“ You really want to do this.”

“ Yep.”

Beck looked at Peters pleading eyes. This was going to be so embarrassing.  
“ Fine, I’ll do it,” He groaned. 

Peter squealed in delight and placed a kiss on Becks lips, “ We are going to have so much fun! You aren’t going to regret this I swear.”

Yeah, he was already regretting it.

-/-  
Peter was already in his old Spiderman uniform with his mask off and sitting in the bed when he walked in.

“ You look nice.” He said.

Peter smiled. “ You do too.”

Quentin looked down at his outfit. Peter has always liked it and told Quentin all the time how he looked nice in it. He just didn’t think he had liked it this much. 

Quentin looked at the hovering drone.   
“ So... we are going to film this?”

Peter gave a bashful smile. “ Yeah, since I’ll be gone for a few weeks with my parents. I thought maybe you know....” he motioned to the camera.

Quentin gave him a sly smile. “ Oh my, I think I’ve finally corrupted you Mr. Parker.”

Peter blushed and looked down.   
Quentin smirked and grasped Peters chin in his hand. “ Nothing to be ashamed of dear. I would love to make a homemade porno with you.”  
Peter giggled and swatted at Quentin playfully.   
“ You’re such a doofus.”  
Quentin smiled and kissed his forehead. “ But I’m your doofus.”  
Peter rolled his eyes. “ You are so corny.”  
Quentin laughed.   
“ Now come on, we have to hurry. I have to be home by eight to start packing.”

Quentin sighed. “ So romantic. Being told to hurry up and finish. You truly know the way to a man’s heart Peter.”

Peter rolled his eyes and lightly swatted at him again. “ Now come in tie me up. The hand cuffs are already watched to the bed.”

Peter pushes himself away and up the bed holding his arms up so that he could be cuffed. 

“ Can you still break free from this?”

“ Super spider strength remember?”

“Oh that’s right.”

“ Relax baby I’ll be fine.”

Quentin sighed and leaned down to kiss Peter on the forehead. “ Ready?” He whispered. 

Peter nodded. Quentin straitened back up. He looked at Peter, his helmet still down and glared at him.

“ So I finally got you Spider man.”  
Peter made a verifiable attempt to break his restraints.   
“ You’ll never get away with this!”  
“ I think I already have. I got you were I want you. I wonder how good this body will feel under me.”  
Peter growled and attempted to break out of his restraints again.   
“ Keep fighting it feel so good once you’re under me.” Quentin said as he grabbed onto Peters crotch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the drone move to get a better angle of his groping.   
“ You bastard.”  
Quentin smirked down at him. “ I’m a villain sweetheart, comes with the territory. But first let’s see what’s under that mask.”  
Peter made an attempt to struggle as Quentin peeled his mask away.  
“ My, my look at that pretty face. And that mouth. It wild loom so pretty in my cock later.”

Peter did his best glare. 

“ Maybe I should just-“ he was interrupted by a phone ringing the Star Wars theme song. 

Peter groaned and threw his head back and Quentin sighed.   
“ I guess you have to get that?” He asked.  
“ I’m not answering a phone call from my dad when I’m about to get laid. Karen can you say that I’m busy and will call back later.”

“ Will do Peter.” Karen chirped.

“Thanks Karen. Now where were we?”

Quentin smirked and grabbed Peters hair roughly and leaned to and began to kiss him. Peter moaned into the kiss and that was all he needed to for Quentin to slip his tongue through his lips and into his mouth. Quentin pulled back and briefly marveled at the swollen red lips that he had been kissing seconds before.

He smiled and walked to the other end of the bed. he grabbed a elegant leg and kissed its ankle before pulling of the boot. He repeated the process to the other leg.

“ Have you ever had a man’s cock in you before? A boy as pretty as you must be chased by all the guys. I wonder how tight that little spider ass must be.”

Peter started to laugh. “ Are you really trying to talk dirty?”

Quentin glared, “ What you don’t like it?”

“ Really? ‘Spider ass?’”

Quentin rolled his eyes. “ Well this was your idea.”

“ To be tied up, not to hear you call me ‘spider ass’.” 

Quentin rolled his eyes.

“ How about you just take off my pants and get to it? I’m horny and I already stretched myself before I got here.”

“ What a romantic.”

“ Learned it from you babe.”

Quentin chuckled before he leaned down and kissed Peter on the forehead. “ My little menace.”

Quentin grasped at the hem of the pants and underwear and pulled it down at once, revealing Peter to the world. 

Quentin looked around and scrunched his eyebrows. “ Where’s the lube.”

“ You had it.”

“ I know I did. But I can’t find it.”

“ Quentin,” Peter whined, “ Hurry up. I’m horny.”

“I know. I just had it right-aagh!”

Quentin fell to his knees as he felt something Sharp pierce threw his calf. He heard Peter scream in the background but before he could look up he felt some it grab him by his collar and throw him to into the far wall. Quentin tried to get up and summon a spell to retaliate against the intruder but he was back in the ground as he felt someone deliver a swift kick to his ribs. And as his head hit the wall again, he felt himself losing consciousness.  
“ Peter...” he whispered before all went black.

-/-

Quentin groaned as he came to. His head was pounding and he felt like he had been ran over by a truck. 

“ Beck!” The voice caused him to cringe. Oh god his head. He needed an aspirin.

Quentin turned and saw Peters worried face. He looked around and saw that he appeared to be in a hospital room.   
What the hell?

“ Oh, babe. I was so worried.”

“ what happened?”

Peter gave an exasperated sigh. “ My family. They thought you were raping me?”

“ What?!” Quentin tried to sit up but cringed as he felt his muscles protest.

“ Careful babe,” Peter cooed.

“ Now what about your family?”

“ They put a tracking device in my phone. And they tracked me to your apartment and dad was spying at me through the phone because he freaking hacked it. The freaking bastard.”

Quentin chose not to comment. He also thought his dad was a bastard. The man did fire him after all.

Before Peter could say anything else the door opened and a man with a goatee walked in with an angry looking Tony Stark and Commander Hydra. He could see the rest of the team looking angrily through the door at him. Great. Just great. The goateed man closed the door behind him.

“ I’m glad to see you’re awake. My name is Dr. Strange.”  
“No need to be polite. Just say the bastard is good to go so we can send him to the police. They would love to hear that you raped the son of two beloved American heroes.”

Peter groaned, “ How many times I have to tell you? I wasn’t raped. We were role playing. We are in a relationship.”

“ Yeah. The guy I so happened to fire because he was a lunatic and not to mention one of Spider-Man’s enemies just so happens to want to be in a relationship with you. Don’t you think that’s a little suspicious Peter?” Tony snarled.

“ He doesn’t really do the villain stuff anymore dad. He even helps me as Spiderman sometimes when he isn’t working.”

Dr. Strange sighed. “ Stark can you stop arguing for a moment so I can assess my patient please.” 

Tony glared at him but stopped talking. All the while Commander Hydra lurked in the background arms crossed over his massive chest, glaring a Quentin. He would be lying if he has said he wasn’t scared.

After assessing him. Dr. Strange turned to him, “ Any health conditions or mediations I should be aware of?”

“ I am on requip for my bipolar. I would like to take my pills for that.”

Tony snorted. “ Of course you are medically insane too.”

Quentin cringed. He hated bringing it up but he needed his meds. He didn’t want Peter to see him off of it.

“ Dad! That was unnecessary. You have bipolar too.”

“ Yeah but I’m not a psychopath like him.”

“ He’s not a psychopath. I love him and you should respect him.”

Tony snorted. “ Peter he is taking advantage of you.”

“No he isn’t. That whole scene was my idea. I wanted him to tie me up and I wanted him to film it so that we can have something to look at while I’m away with you guys on vacation He didn’t want to do it. The only reason why we did it was because I wanted to do it. He is not taking advantage of me. And if you can’t accept our relationship then I guess you can’t accept me.”

“ Peter what are you taking about,” Steve finally spoke.

“ I’m saying that I’ll walk away from my family to be with Quentin. It will hurt me to do so,” Peter sniffled. He god he was beginning to cry, “ But I will because I love Quentin. He means so Much to me. And yes he did some things in his past that he is not proud of, but we gave all done that we weren’t proud of and he has done better for himself and I love him.” Peter was sobbing at this point.

“ Honey don’t cry,” Tony said. “ I didn’t know he meant so much to you. I would want you to have to choose.”

‘Yeah right,’ Quentin thought.

“ Your happiness and safety are always a priority to me.” Tony cooed as he gently rocked Peter in his embrace. 

He glared at Quentin over his shoulder, “ Mark my words Beck, hurt my son and I will end you. “ he growled.

Peter gave an exasperated sigh. This was going to be a work in progress.

“ Now that is out of the way, I do need to address something important.”

Everyone turned to look at Steve as Steve turned to Peter and Quentin.   
“ Please tell me for the love of god why you two weren’t using condoms.”

Peter squeaked in indignation and turned red as Tony sided with Rogers and asked about the same thing.

Quentin really wanted some morphine for his head.


End file.
